


Crashing Into Your Arms

by Dophne



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon-compliant up to the end of CW, Confessions of sorts, Explicit Sexual Content, Fix-It, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-CW fix-it, Some Plot, Stony Bingo 2019, T4 Square: Waking Up Married, Tony Stark Has A Heart, admitting feelings, bearded!steve, cw fix-it, post-CW, sort of kidfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 15:57:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18101744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dophne/pseuds/Dophne
Summary: Tony finds himself isolated, alone in the middle of nowhere after a malfunction in his suit. Nothing he can do about it so he decides to succumb to the sleep that creeps up on him. What he wakes up to was definitely not what he expected at all.OR the one where Tony wakes up married to none other than Steve Rogers.





	Crashing Into Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my love Attolias for cheer reading, betaing, and being the best supportive wife anyone could ask for. 
> 
> This is for my Stony Bingo Round 1 card T4 Square: Waking Up Married. 
> 
>  
> 
> Hope yall enjoyed this oddly fluffy fix-it xD

It was a stupid decision that lead him here. Really. It was. He knew, with almost absolute certainty, that the suit prototype he was wearing was not ready for prolonged use. But he still wore it. Still took it out for a spin. Now Tony Stark is stuck, wounded on an abandoned man-made island off the coast of somewhere, not sure how to proceed.

“Nice going Stark,” Tony rolled his eyes laying down on the cold cement floor and staring up into the night sky. There weren’t even stars in the sky to keep him company. Just himself and his thoughts. Figured what he tried to run from had found a way to follow him anyway.

The night was getting colder and nothing on this slab of concrete seemed to work so he just lay there, letting the cold in, wondering if fate had finally decided to catch up with him. He was lucky to have escaped it the first time.

Maybe this time the cold would finish what Steve Rogers started that day in Siberia. Just…May…be…

With that fluttering, thought Tony Stark closed his eyes and gave into the darkness.

* * *

Tony woke up slowly, taking his time opening his eyes in an attempt to shield himself from the bright light of the sun demanding he wakes up. But, as he opened his eyes and his mind began to focus, Tony realized that the place he woken up in was not the same place he had fallen asleep in. First, he was abundantly warm, almost too much so. Second, there were birds chirping close by as if he was stationed next to a tree. from what he remembered, he quite literally had been surrounded by nothing but concrete and salt water. Third, as he opened his eyes and adjusted to the light, Tony found himself in a bedroom, pressed against a large firm chest, and kept there by two very strong arms he knew did not belong to Pepper.

A pang went through him as he came to realize that this could be an illusion of some sort, concocted by some new evil tech organization out to get Tony Stark. Or he had died and was now living in a fantasy where he would be taunted with things he could never have while alive. Luckily, he was Tony Stark and he would figure it out.

Being who he was, Tony did what he usually did in any situation, and tried to move and get a better assessment of where he was. The moment he began to squirm, the arms around his waist tightened and a tired grumbly voice spoke up behind him, “It’s Sunday sweetheart. You promised no getting up until past noon.”

Tony froze completely. He knew that voice, but he was utterly confused as to why it’s owner was not only within such close proximity but that Tony felt strangely relieved it was him. The last person Tony expected to be in his bed, spooning him was Steven Grant Rogers.

_Play along,_ Tony warned himself. He needed to know what he had gotten himself into. If this was a ploy by some evil asshat, he needed to get as much info as he could. “Didn’t mean to wake you up. I guess I had a little rough sleep last night.” He wasn’t _technically_ lying; last night had been was rough but he is pretty sure he had been awake for it.

“Hm, is that so,” Rogers hummed as he began to lazily kiss Tony’s bare shoulder. He gasped at the contact, not expecting the man behind him to not only have a beard but be so handsy this quick after waking up. Though maybe, if this was his fantasy, he should not have been so surprised.

“H-hey! What are you doing?” Tony squirmed, not knowing if he was more mortified by where Steve’s hands were freely exploring or how much he _liked it_.

“Relax doll,” Steve kissed Tony’s earlobe as he whispered the words into his ear, “let me help you forget those horrible dreams. It’s the least I can do for my lovely husband.”

_HUSBAND!_ Tony’s mind screamed in confusion, hating how much he wanted it to be true. This was the man who had left him in Siberia; the same man who had slammed his shield down on him. Why did he still want him so badly?

Because he still loved him, despite it all.

“Okay,” Tony heard himself reply and felt his tense body begin to relax into the other man’s hold. If this was his only chance to be with Steve he would try to make the most of it.

He really hoped that if he survived whatever this was, he will remember this dream. Because even though it would be a cruel reminder of what he will never have, it would also be something that was _his_.

Steve smiled against Tony’s bare skin and began to explore Tony’s body leisurely like he had all the time in the world. Tony wasn’t so sure he did. “Please,” Tony whispered not knowing exactly what he was asking for but needing Steve to do what he planned a lot faster.

A chuckle escaped Steve’s lips as he pulled Tony fully against himself, forcing Tony to feel the hard muscles of his chest and his morning wood pressing against Tony’s ass. Then in sudden and quick movements, Steve began to manhandle Tony until he was gently resting against the large pillows and headboard, facing Steve fully. Tony spread his legs out a bit as if inviting the other man to take what he wanted, feeling nervous and excited at where this was going.

Tony didn’t care that this was just a dream or some sick tactic to get him to spill his guts, this was his fantasy and he would get the most out of it. Plus, as he was pretty sure this wasn’t real, there was no harm in indulging...right?

“You’re thinking too hard sweetheart,” Steve pouted, pulling Tony from his thoughts and making Tony laugh. It had been a while since he found something even remotely funny and he wasn’t sure why he thought this was endearingly cute.

“Sorry babe.” Tony smiled softly and pulled Steve up to an open mouth kiss, challenging Steve’s tongue in a playful game of dominance. He groaned into the kiss, loving the feeling of Steve’s beard rubbing against his skin. Steve tasted like apples and cinnamon which was kind of oddly addicting.

Steve pulled away, having replaced his pout with a happy contented smile. Tony drank up this image in his mind, wanting to memorize every minute detail he could. After one last peck on the lips, Steve dived back down Tony’s body playing with his nipples a bit, giving each a good suck. Tony whined, moving to dig his fingers into Steve’s long hair as he felt Steve’s teeth abuse each nipple. It took a bit for him to be fully satisfied with his work on Tony’s nipples but by the end of it, Tony felt both were utterly sensitive and pleasantly throbbing. If Tony was not already so hard, he would have been even more turned on than he already was.

“You look so beautiful like this you know.” Steve stepped back to admire Tony’s naked and wanting body but did not move far enough to lose contact with him.“Marrying you was one of the best things to ever happen to me. I love you.”

Tony had to bite his lips hard to keep himself from coming right then and there. Hearing Steve say those three words felt like a rush of endorphins through his body. He needed it like he needed air. _I love you too,_ Tony thought, too scared to speak those words aloud. Scared that if he spoke them, somehow the spell he was in would be broken and this dream would be over before he could finish having his fill. Instead, Tony croaked, “again. Say it again.”

“I love you, sweetheart,” Steve complied easily, bending down to pepper Tony’s stomach with kisses. Tony felt like hiding his flaming face in his hands but if this was just a dream then it didn't matter right? So instead, he dug his hands in Steve’s hair again, forcing him to stay where he was, and trying to lead him to what he really wanted Steve’s mouth to kiss. As if reading his thoughts, Tony felt Steve’s hot breath brush up against the hot skin of his erection. Tony let out a whimper and stilled, waiting for Steve’s next move.

Finally, after what felt like forever, Tony felt Steve’s tongue against the slit of his cock taking one slow lap across it. Tony dared to look down and locked eyes with Steve as he smiled mischievously as if he knew exactly how to drive Tony mad and was going to do just that. Keeping their eyes locked Steve bent forward once again and took the head of Tony’s cock in his mouth; Tony saw stars. Steve took Tony’s reaction as permission to continue and he began to happily suck and take more of Tony into his mouth until he hit took all of him in.

Tony gasped and writhed, tightening his grip in Steve’s hair in desperation to keep himself from exploding too early. He didn’t want this to end just as it started.

“Fuuuuuck,” Tony rolled the word off his tongue as he felt the vibrations of Steve’s chuckle over his dick, making it even harder to keep himself together. This man really was gunning to have Tony instantaneously combust.

Steve began to suck and move over Tony’s cock like he owned it. Like it was his job. He kept a quick rhythm, bobbing his head and sucking just in the right place, making Tony moan and arch his back. Tony kept his hands in Steve’s hair clutching hard, feeling Steve’s almost brutal routine all over his body.

With a pop Steve finally let up, allowing Tony a single moment of reprieve before giving his still hard cock more attention. This time though, Steve decided to use his hands and tongue to bring Tony to fruition. He licked Tony’s cock, following each vein and lapped up any pre-come that dripped from the head. It was a show and Tony was addicted and enticed. He watched as Steve wrapped his hand around the base and gave Tony’s dick a hard tug, earning him a quiet gasp.

“You like that don’t you? Being brought to the edge and then slowly tipped over to completion,” Steve said as he began to earnestly stroke Tony off. He kept his eyes locked with Tony. Tony blushed in response, feeling like he was about to boil over but he couldn’t look away. Steve kept Tony right where he wanted him.

“Come for me sweetheart,” Steve demanded getting up from where he was to kiss Tony on the lips. Tony gasped feeling overwhelmed as he complied to Steve’s order, coming fast and hard. It was like a shockwave running through his body.

* * *

As he came down from his high, Tony forced himself to refocus. He closed his eyes for only a moment, letting himself bask just one last time before he had to burst the bubble. “So...well...wow,” Tony spoke as Steve came back from the bathroom with a wet towel and gave Tony a smug smile.

“It always works like a charm,” Steve chuckled before leaning forward and cleaning up the mess Tony had made with his cum. Tony blinked, losing focus as he watched Steve gently roam his hands over Tony’s dirtied stomach with the washcloth.

“Good morning boss,” Tony heard FRIDAY’s familiar voice, “it’s 6:28 am and your vitals are steady despite the short spike. The date is June 23rd, 2024 and you are in Independence, Oregon in your farmhouse.”

Tony blanched, mentally panicking at hearing the date. He was in the future. Or a future. Someone’s future. Maybe not even his own. Someone who got Steve to put a ring on their finger. This was definitely someone’s sick joke to mess with Tony’s head. Maybe he wasn’t even in the future.

He forced himself to take a breath. Freaking out on Steve was probably the worst thing he could do right now. If he wanted to find a way back...back to the suck that was his life...he needed to stay composed. A part of him wanted to stay. To give up and give in and stay, but this was not his reality, _at least not yet,_ his mind supplied hopefully.

Tony needed to get out of this room. He needed to clear his mind and try to put what just occurred to the back of his mind. After refocusing on the world around him, Tony noticed Steve had just finished cleaning him up to his satisfaction and was pulling away to go get ready. In a desperate move, Tony grabbed Steve’s wrist and pulled him into a hot searing kiss before pulling back and giving Steve a smile.

“I should probably go on a run, now that I’m actually awake,” Steve smiled back and gave Tony a quick kiss to his forehead disappearing into the bathroom.

Tony made his way to exit the room when a sudden curious thought popped into his mind. Why leave when most of the answers are going to be in this room? So after checking that Steve was too busy to notice him snooping, Tony set to work on exploring the content in the room.

The room looked lived in like it was not just a place to come crash but a place he and Steve spent time in together. It was the little things he noticed though. Like the toys stuffed in the corner of the room, the socks that seemed a little too small for either Steve or Tony to wear, and the windowsill covered in sketches some in pencil and others in crayon. But the most damning piece of evidence that seemed to seal that conclusion was a photo sitting on his nightstand. A picture of him and Steve holding up a kid who was grinning ear to ear.

They had a son. A son. Tony wanted to cry. He took a few steps towards the image and picked it up to get a better look. Tony looked older in the photo with streaks of grey in his hair but it seemed that the stress that had constantly followed him around was no longer there. Steve looked almost the same but Tony could see the small changes time had for him. He too looked like all the troubles in the world was far away. Lastly, there was their son. Grinning wide, missing a tooth with dark brown hair and shining blue eyes. The perfect combo of them. And Tony could bet that their son was brilliant.

After taking a long look at the image trying to memorize every detail, Tony moved on to search his nightstand. Tony opened the drawer with vigor feeling his heart race and hands sweat as he glanced inside nervously. There were a bunch of things that didn’t matter like crumpled papers, small pieces of tech he seemed to be working on. But it was the abundance of photos that littered between the miscellaneous items that drew Tony’s attention. He grabbed at as many as he could before leaning back and sitting more comfortably on the bed.

Each image seemed to be more damning than the next. The first image was a simple one. Them at the park sitting on a bench sharing an ice cream. Steve was watching Tony take a large bite moments away from laughing. The second was of them sitting across from each other angrily looking ready to be anywhere but there but too stubborn to leave. But even under all that anger, Tony knew that he held no animosity towards Steve even in that picture when it looked like he did.

There were many more casual images of just Steve, Tony and occasionally their son. But it was the last picture that hit him the hardest. Tony knew, with absolute certainty, that it was taken on their wedding day. They were both wearing white tailored suits with matching red and blue ties. Steve had Tony pressed against his chest with his arms wrapped around Tony’s waist in a loving and firm embrace. From the angle they were standing Tony could see Steve’s wedding band glimmering shamelessly back at him.

He married Steve. Steve married him. They got married and had a child. Tony couldn’t comprehend the facts sitting right in front of him. All the evidence that they share a life together. A part of him didn’t want to believe it and another really hoped this was true. His vision began to blur and the world began to spin. Tony’s world began to fall into darkness and the last thing he heard was Steve calling out his name…

...Tony woke up with a start. Tentatively, He looked around to discover that he was back at the Avengers compound in the medbay. He lay back down and stared at the ceiling silently. FRIDAY probably sent out a signal of his location before he crash-landed allowing Rhodey or Vision to find him while he was unconscious. Which made sense since he programmed her that way in case anything were to happen.

_So it was just a dream,_ Tony thought to himself as he continued to stare at the ceiling listening to the sounds of the machines he was hooked up to. _A dream you could make your reality,_ a small voice supplied a few moments after the first thought. Though the real question was does he want to?

“Looks like someone is awake,” Rhodey spoke up pulling Tony’s focus from his thoughts. Tony smiled softly at his friend as he got up from his spot and began to unhook himself from the machines. Rhodey shook his head amused knowing full well that there wasn’t any way to keep Tony in bed let alone the medbay for longer than Tony deemed necessary.

“Yeah,” Tony paused, “and there is something I need to do.”

“Well I would say don’t do anything too strenuous but knowing who I’m talking to I know I would be wasting my breath,” Rhodey said as he placed a comforting hand on Tony’s shoulder. He gave Tony’s shoulder a right squeeze in reassurance before releasing Tony from his grip and stepped aside.

Once alone in his room, Tony pulled out the one thing he carried with him everywhere even though he had sworn to himself that he didn’t need it, Steve’s flip phone. Tony flipped open the lip of the phone with shaky fingers and dialed the only number in the contacts.

It rung a few times and each one made Tony’s resolve waver but just as he was about to hang up he paused as he heard the line get picked up. Tony stayed silent waiting as if trying to reassure himself that it was the one person he wanted to hear on the other end.

“Tony?” Steve whispered hopefully and just hearing his voice made Tony want to both cry and yell.

_Deep breath Stark,_ Tony chastised himself before replying, “Hey, it’s me.”


End file.
